Bluestar Speaks: In StarClan
by windflight13
Summary: Bluestar is at peace in StarClan, until Thrushpelt confesses his love for her. Her life will never be the same...
1. Chapter 1

Bluestar stretched and yawned. "Bluestar!" She looked up to see Thrushpelt bounding towards her. "Do you miss your kits?" Bluestar hesitated. "Well, yes..." She never finished her sentence. Thrushpelt was already bucking into her. She groaned and arched her back. Thrushpelt was pushing harder now, and a bit of bleeding had started, but the pain was over. She twisted to see Thrushpelt staring expectantly at her. "Well?" he asked. Bluestar purred. "It's perfect! Thank you!" Thrushpelt purred too, as Bluestar leaned up to lick his cheek. They rubbed muzzles, and Thrushpelt entwined his tail with hers. They were mates at last.

"Push!" Spottedleaf mewed fiercely. Bluestar forced her pain away, and pushed with all her might. Her second, and final kit came slithering out from under her tail. "Thank StarClan," Bluestar sighed. Thrushpelt licked her cheek as they laid together and watched the kits at Bluestar's belly. "What should we name them?" Thrushpelt asked. "Well, we have two little she-kits," Bluestar began." I was thinking Moonkit after my mother and Snowkit for my sister."

"Perfect!" Thrushpelt exclaimed. A growl interrupted the mates. Bluestar looked up. Oakheart was standing over them. In one swift move, he had killed Moonkit and Snowkit. Thrushpelt yowled in rage, but Oakheart shouted over him. "Bluestar! I loved you! How could you betray me like this? How could you betray Mistystar and Stonefur and Mosskit by taking another mate?" A deep voice sounded behind Oakheart. "She didn't betray them." Oakheart whirled. It was Whitestorm, with Stonefur and Mosskit besides him. "We always hated you, Oakheart," Stonefur mewed. "You betrayed your Clan for Bluestar."

"She betrayed ThunderClan by taking me as a mate!" Oakheart spat at his son. "You betrayed RiverClan by taking her as a mate," Stonefur calmly replied. Oakheart narrowed his eyes, but Mosskit leaped at him, and slashed at his throat. He fell to the ground with blood bubbling at his throat. Mosskit wiped her claws on Oakheart's tabby fur, then cuddled up to Bluestar who still lay grieving for her newborn kits. "It's okay, Bluestar," Mosskit murmured. "You and Thrushpelt can always have more kits."

"But it takes six moons to grow kits!" Bluestar exclaimed. "Then I've got 2 more moons," Mosskit mewed. "What?" Bluestar asked. "I'm expecting Shrewpaw's kits." Bluestar purred, forgetting the cruel death of her she-kits almost immediately. "We ought to give you a warrior name," Thrushpelt mewed. "How about Mossfire?" Stonefur suggested. "It's perfect," the newly named Mossfire mewed, her eyes shining. "And I could be Shrewclaw." A new voice sounded from behind Mossfire. Mossfire turned and greeted her mate, now Shrewclaw. Whitestorm, gazing at them, muttered to Stonefur,"Well, it ended happily."

The End

Coming next: Tigerstar in the Dark Forest


	2. Tigerstar in the Dark Forest

**Wow so I haven't updated this in a while. Okay. SO you all can request and stuff. I'll be thinking about what to do next. Anyway, read on! Hope you enjoy, and please review  
**

Tigerstar in the Dark Forest

Tigerstar padded through the Dark Forest. It was a Mating Gathering. It happened every full moon, and every cat in the Dark Forest was mating. Darkstripe was following Tigerstar,

but Tigerstar didn't want to bother with him. Instead he wanted to find Mapleshade. Finally, he saw her beautiful tabby pelt. He picked up speed. "Mapleshade!" he cried. "Let's go

find a helpless she-cat from StarClan and rape her! I've got Darkstripe with me!" Mapleshade leaped up from grooming, although Tigerstar was surprised that she wasn't mastur-

bating; sometimes she was that type of she-cat. They raced towards the StarClan border. Tigerstar caught sight of a pale ginger she-cat. _Goldenflower._ "Let's go," he hissed. "Sneak

up on her and pin her down; I'll do the rest." They nodded; Tigerstar watched as they stalked towards her. In one quick moment Goldenflower was writhing under Mapleshade.

Tigerstar padded up towards them. "Hello, Goldenflower," he purred. "Tigerstar," Goldenflower spat. "Tell her to let me go!"

"Ah, ah, not yet," Tigerstar mewed. "Tigerstar!" she squealed. "Help me! We were mates!" Tigerstar smirked. "Yes, and that is why I get first turn in raping you." Goldenflower's

eyes grew wide. "You..you dirty little-" She struggled even harder, throwing Mapleshade off, and she started to run, but Tigerstar tackled her. His huge member was coming out

of its sheath in anticipation. "You just made it harder, Goldenflower," Tigerstar hissed. "Move your tail," he ordered. She slowly, trembling, moved her tail. "That's a good girl," he

meowed, and Mapleshade and Darkstripe purred at her obedience. "One thing." Tigerstar paused. "If you try to run, or hurt me we will rape you to your death." She crouched.

Tigerstar knew that she remembered the training sessions they had had when he was still in ThunderClan. "Right. Let's get started." Shadows were starting to flow from the

murky trees, the Dark Forest cats ready to watch Tigerstar, Mapleshade, and Darkstripe rape Goldenflower. Tigerstar slowly got into position behind Goldenflower. And then he

started. he pumped himself in and out of Goldenflower, loving the way she shrieked and begged. Blood started pooling at Tigerstar's paws. He let cum shoot out of his member,

and then he stepped away. "Get on your side," he ordered. She obeyed. "All right. This is it," he murmured to Darkstripe and Mapleshade. "Mapleshade, make her lick your

pussy. Darkstripe, take her tail-hole, and I will take her pussy. Let's see how long she lasts." They all got into position. "One, two three!" Tigerstar counted. He slammed into her

pussy. Darkstripe met his bucks, and Goldenflower screamed. Her scream was muffled as Mapleshade shoved the ginger head down towards her wet pussy. "Lick," she ordered.

Tears in her eyes, Goldenflower did. Tigerstar pushed one last, hard time, then got out of her pussy. "Stop," he ordered Mapleshade and Darkstripe. "She's had enough."

They stalked away, purring, off to find some other victim.

**So I guess that was okay. Review please, and give me ideas!**

Up next: Sharpclaw and Cherrytail in a Twoleg den


End file.
